Alran; De Heldenproeven: hoofdstuk 4
Hoofdstuk 4: De moerassen van Swarp Khaelen hield niet van Swarp. Hij was er nog maar één keer geweest en toen vond hij het ook al geen leuke plek, maar hij was vergeten waarom, nu wist hij het weer. Hij was kletsnat doordat het soms uit het niets begon te regenen, er waren zo goed als geen deftige wegen, er zaten overal vliegen en waarom stinken moerassen toch zo hard? Het ergste was dat er zo veel water was. Oké, hij bevond zich in een moeras, maar toch. Khaelen had al een lange tijd watervrees en hij voelde zich hier dus niet echt op zijn gemak. Door de bomen kon Khaelen de stadsmuren van Intellecta al zien. Intellecta, de stad van de kennis. Gebouwd op een drooggelegd moeras. ''Toen hij de stad binnen reed stond hij versteld. Intellecta was prachtig. Het was een dichtbevolkte stad, maar anders dan Capitala had je geen krottenwijken aan de rand van de stad, bijna alle huizen waren gemaakt uit steen. Er stonden overal fonteinen en beelden als versiering, sommige beelden dateerde nog uit de tijd dat dit een elfenstad was. Er was ook veel groen. Khaelen wist dat het park van Intellecta het mooiste van Alran was. Hoe dichter hij bij het centrum kwam, hoe mooier en groter de gebouwen werden. Khaelen liet zijn paard een groot plein op wandelen. In het midden van het plein stond een prachtige fontein, deze was versierd met beelden van elfen, draken en goden. Het plein was omringd door gebouwen. Khaelen keek naar een gigantisch gebouw. Het had een ronde vorm en was langs de buiten kant versierd met enkele ramen en beelden. ''De bibliotheek van Intellecta. ''Khaelen had al veel gehoord over dit gebouw, maar hij had nooit verwacht dat het zo kolossaal was. Naast de bib stond een iets kleiner gebouw, maar nog steeds redelijk groot. Het had een rechthoekige vorm en was mooi versierd. Het had één kleine toren en was asymmetrisch. ''De Raadszaal. Voor het gebouw stond een kleine man. Toen hij Khaelen zag wandelde hij naar hem toe. “Heer Khaelen, ik verwachtte u al,” zei hij op een gehaaste toon, “volg mij, we hebben niet veel tijd.” “Wat!?” Khaelen keek de man verbaasd aan. Ze zaten in de raadszaal. De man keek hem droevig aan. “Het spijt me, maar ik maak geen grapje. Graaf Vaeren ligt op sterven. Hij kreeg een zeldzame ziekte.” Khaelen voelde dat hij boos werd. Hij was helemaal naar hier gekomen om zijn opdracht te krijgen, en nu was degene die hem zijn opdracht zou geven doodziek. Meteen kreeg hij spijt van deze gedachte. Graaf Vaeren was altijd al een goede leider van Swarp geweest, dit verdiende hij niet. “Maar, er is nog hoop” Khaelen keek verrast op. De man ging verder: “De beste dokters en magiërs van Swarp zijn bij elkaar gekomen en ze hebben vastgesteld om welke ziekte het gaat. Er bestaat één medicijn, een kruid genaamd Helersbloem dat bij toeval alleen Swarp groeit. Daarom heeft de raad van Swarp besloten je een nieuwe opdracht te geven. Ga op zoek naar de Helersbloem en genees Vaeren.” Khaelen voelde zich slecht, hij had geen zin om door de moerassen van Swarp te wandelen op zoek naar één of ander kruid. Hij zou het nooit toegeven, maar hij was bang. Hij wist hoe gevaarlijk de moerassen waren. Maar hij was niet bang van het drijfzand of de dieren, hij was bang dat hij zou verdrinken in het water. “Hoe kan die “Helersbloem” vinden?” vroeg hij, hij probeerde niet bang te klinken. De man glimlachte, op dat moment wandelde er een vrouw de kamer binnen. De vrouw was nog maar in het begin van de twintig. Redelijk jong dacht Khaelen, maar eigenlijk was ze ongeveer even oud als hem. Ze was wel mooi, maar Khaelen kon zien dat ze niet echt moeite deed om zich op te maken. Ze was niet echt groot, ze had bruine haren die ze in een vlecht droeg en bruine ogen die goed bij haar haar paste, ze droeg een typische jagers outfit. Ze leek slank, maar Khaelen zag dat dit niet allemaal van nature was, ze had getraind. “Hallo, ik ben Khaelen,” zei Khaelen. Hij verwachtte niet echt dat ze zou zeggen hoeveel ze van hem gehoord had en hoe dapper hij was, maar hij had gedacht dat ze wel iets zou zeggen, in de plaats daarvan keek ze hem alleen maar keurend aan. De man ging verder: “Dit is Saffira. Een jageres en gids. Ze kent de moerassen van Swarp goed en zal je gids zijn.” “Kom morgen bij zonsopgang naar de stadspoort, vandaar zullen we vertrekken," zei Saffira, ze had een verassend zachte stem. Daarna wandelde ze de zaal uit. “Euh,” zei de man, ”ze is niet erg…spraakzaam… Aghja, veel succes met je zoektocht heer Khaelen!” Na deze woorden wandelde ook hij de zaal uit en bleef Khaelen alleen achter. Khaelen wandelde de stad uit, aan de rand van de weg stond Saffira hem op te wachten. Ze droeg haar jagers outfit en droeg nu ook een riem met de daar aan enkele zakjes, Khaelen vermoedde dat daar genezende kruiden inzaten, en een dolk. Op haar rug droeg ze een boog en een pijlenkoker. “Je bent laat,” zei ze. “De zon is nog maar enkele minuten op,” riep Khaelen verbaasd uit. Saffira gromde iets onverstaanbaar. “Volg me, ik wil die plant vandaag nog vinden.” Ze wandelde het moeras in, op de voet gevolgd door Khaelen. Nadat ze een tiental minuten liepen zonder iets te zeggen probeerde Khaelen het ijs te breken. “Dus…Waar kom je vandaan?” “Een boerendopje in Naustica, bij de grens met Centria.” “Aah, daar zijn veel bossen. Werd je daarom een jageres?” Ze antwoordde niet. “Wel…ik kom uit een dorpje in Centria. Daar waren ook veel bossen,” zei Khaelen, “Hoelang ben je al-” Saffira draaide zich plotseling om. “Weetje Khaelen, ik weet niet wat voor een verschrikkelijke daad jij hebt verricht om deze opdrachten te krijgen, maar het maakt me niet. Ik ken jou soort, jullie rijken in Centria denken alleen maar jezelf. Ik help je alleen maar omdat ik betaald wordt, ik heb geen zin om te praten.” “Euh…oké…” Khaelen keek haar verbaasd aan. Niet alleen door deze plotse woede, maar ook door wat ze zei. Hoe weet ze dat ik opdrachten moet voltooien als straf? Ze wandelde enkele uren verder in stilte. Saffira zei alleen maar iets als in de buurt kwamen van vleesetende planten of drijfzand en als ze een andere kant op moesten wandelde. Khaelen vond er maar niets aan. Elke minuut kreeg hij een grotere hekel aan Swarp. Plotseling stopte Saffira. Khaelen keek voorbij haar, ze stonden aan de oevers van een groot meer. “Wat nu?” zei hij. Saffira keek hem spottend aan. “Een beetje verderop ligt een roeiboot. Tenzij jij rond het meer wilt wandelen?” Khaelen wou er niet rond wandelen, maar de gedachte om er over te varen stond hem ook niet echt aan. Toen ze bij het bootje aan kwamen duwden ze het in het water, sprongen erin en begonnen te roeien. Khaelen besloot dat hij wel zou roeien, hij had verwacht dat Saffira hem zou bedanken of toch iets zou zeggen, maar ze zei alleen maar: "Oké." Voor de rest van de rit zat ze met haar dolk pijlen te slijpen en af en toe keek ze wat in het rond. Khaelen begon moe te worden, misschien hadden ze toch beter om de beurt kunnen roeien. Maar goed dat we er bijna zijn. ''Plotseling keek Saffira op. Ze wees naar iets verderop in het water. “Grijze Alligators,” fluisterde ze. Khaelen verstijfde, verderop in het water zag hij de grijze ruggen van enkele reptielen. “Oh nee,” zei hij, niet per se tegen haar in het bijzonder. “We moeten stil verder varen, en dichter bij de kust. Misschien hebben ze ons nog niet gezien,” vertelde Saffira hem. Er was deze keer geen spottende ondertoon in haar stem, het draaide nu om overleven. Ze voeren enkele minuten stil over het water. Heel even dacht Khaelen dat de alligators hen misschien niet hadden gezien, dat ze veilig aan land zouden geraken. Natuurlijk liep het niet zo af. Op enkele meters afstand van hun boot kwam de rug van een alligator boven. Khaelen en Saffira verstijfden. Het dier ging terug onder water. Saffira gebaarde dat ze stil moesten. Er ging een minuut voorbij, maar het leek wel honderd jaar. Toen kwam er een gigantisch beest uit het water gesprongen. De Grijze Alligator was enorm, bijna zeven meter. Khaelen had nog nooit zo’n groot reptiel gezien. Het dier klom op hun boot en opende zijn bek waardoor een dubbele rij tanden zichtbaar werd. Khaelen greep bang naar zijn zwaard, maar Saffira riep: “Spring van het schip af.” Waarna ze zelf in het water sprong en snel naar de oevers zwom. “Dat kun je toch niet menen,” mompelde Khaelen voor hij ook uit de boot sprong. Hij zwom achter haar aan. De oever was op nog geen 30 meter afstand, maar het leek zo ver. Saffira was er al bijna maar hij was nog maar halverwege. Hij keek achter zich, de alligator kwam steeds dichter bij. ''Hoe kan ik ooit voor dat beest de oever bereiken. Met elke zwaai van zijn armen moest hij denken aan de keer dat hij bijna verdronken was als kind. Hij raakte steeds meer en meer in paniek. Het beest moest nu vlak bij hem zijn. Hij ging even onder water. Hij begon wil in het rond te zwaaien, niet wetend naar welke kant hij moest zwemmen. Hij draaide zich om en zag de open bek van de alligator op slechts enkele meters afstand… *vorig hoofdstuk *volgend hoofdstuk Categorie:Alran Categorie:Alran: hoofdstukken Categorie:Woudpoot Categorie:Woudpoot: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal